Maggie Potter And The Curse Of The Deadly Ones
by Pottergirl1117
Summary: It is 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts but all is far from well. Harry and Hermione's young daughter Maggie is starting her first year at Hogwarts, but unfortunately for her and her friends, trouble is brewing. With a new prophecy having just been discovered, will Maggie be able to save the ones she loves?


Maggie Potter and the Curse of the Deadly Ones

_Cursed_ Book number one

Loosely based on the Harry Potter novels by J.K Rowling

Written by Hannah Victoria Ormond Yip-chuck

This book is dedicated to my beloved and inspiring mother, Mary Ormond, who showed me the rewards of hard work and how to follow my heart, to my wonderful father, John Yip-chuck, who taught me to never let go of something you want even if it's just out of reach, and all the rest of my family who continuously encouraged me to reach for the stars. This book is also dedicated to my amazing grade 8 homeroom teacher Mr. Vigna, who took it upon himself to introduce me to the marvellous, magical world of harry potter.

Chapter one

_A hero is born_

In the south of England, near the cozy village of Ottery St. Catchpole, there rested a rather odd residence known simply as the burrow. There were no words to describe the oddity that was this particular house. It was made almost entirely of wood and it appeared as though the upper floor had been improperly added on to the remainder of the building. It was surrounded by a large patch of land in which you could see everything from pigs and chickens to what looked alarmingly like a horse with a horn. In fact, so different was this particular house that, to the townsfolk, the only thing weirder than the house itself was the family who owned the place, the Weasleys. The family was composed of seven children, all of whom were married and lived abroad, two parents Arthur and Molly Weasley, the grandchildren, and their countless aunts, uncles, and cousins. Despite the fact that this family was quite large, they were a rather quiet lot when most of them got together, as they had today. It is for this reason that, at about midnight on this particular day, some nearby townspeople where shocked to hear a series of sounds that could only be described as half groan and half scream that made it sound as though someone inside was being tortured, coming from the lowest window. Even without the darkness, the sounds were enough to stop anyone's heart. This, coupled with the eeriness of the night, was enough to send the poor young men and women sprinting for home.

Meanwhile, inside the house, every available Weasley female could be seen crowding the bedroom on the first floor, three of whom were working their tired rear ends off in an attempt to ease the stress of the situation. Ginny, the youngest, was zipping from one place to another retrieving everything from towels to water while Fleur, her sister-in-law, was carrying everything from messages and updates to food and dirty linens to and from the room. This left Mrs. Weasley, who was the most experienced in this area, with the most gruesome and second most strenuous task: she was helping what was causing all of the commotion. The men would have joined them, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they remain outside. When they had inquired as to why she felt this way she replied "you'll only add to the stress. She's uncomfortable enough as it is. Besides, we need you to watch the children and explain to the younger ones what is going on." But the men had insisted that they could be of some use so at last Mrs. Weasley agreed that only one should be allowed in: the young woman's husband. So it was for this reason that as his wife was screaming away, despite the audience, the only other sound to be heard at the moment was Harry's voice uttering words of encouragement and reassurance. This twilight, above all, was an exceptional one, of that anyone in the house could be sure. For it was this day, in the early hours of August first, that Harry and Hermione Potter where to become the proud parents of their fourth child.

"You're doing amazing darling! A more admirable birth I have never seen," Said Harry to his wife. Hermione had been in labour for nearly a day and the baby was finally coming.

"That's it just keep pushing," said Mrs. Weasley. "I can see the head! That's it, almost there, just one more time."

With that Hermione released the loudest scream that any of them had ever heard "GGGAAAHHH," and at that moment the baby appeared and began to cry. Mrs. Weasley let out a short but definite gasp as she laid her eyes on the child for the first time.

"It's a girl," she whispered, and with that she came slowly around to the side of the bed and, ever so gently, handed the child over to her proud mother. She was the tiniest infant any of them had ever seen. Both Harry and Hermione could tell at once that she would be small and rather slim, much like her father, and when she opened her eyes they were a lovely shade of soft green. She was the second Potter child to have inherited her father and paternal grandmother's eyes, and they were, so far, her most endearing feature.

The proud parents gazed at their new born child in utter adoration for what seemed like ages before they remembered that they had an audience. Harry looked up and opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss as to what to say. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was having the same problem. Both tried desperately to find something, anything, that they could say that would express their pure joy but some moments in life are better celebrated in silence and, for them, this was one of those moments. Finally, the silence was broken by a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it. She found her oldest son, Bill, standing there somewhat out of place, and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. But at the same time, everyone could see that he was determined to do whatever it was he came here to do.

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well you see, George and I were wondering if we could, possibly, bring their kids in now. We heard the screaming stop so we automatically assumed that she had, well, you know, given birth," he said quite uncomfortably.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him as though he had just sprouted ten full sized heads out of his mouth. "You most certainly may no…"

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, they can come in. As a matter of fact, I'd rather they did. The sooner the kids get to see the newest member of the family the better." said Hermione, interrupting her mid-sentence. Both Harry and Hermione had known what Mrs. Weasley was about to say and they didn't entirely agree with what would have been the second half of her statement. When it came to child birth, the young parents were on the opposite end of the table as Mrs. Weasley and so they didn't always agree with some of her views. This they had quite rapidly discovered after the birth of Victoire, Bill and Fleur's oldest and the first Weasley grandchild. However, because it was Harry and Hermione who had the final say in the matter this time around, Harry looked over the crowd at Bill.

"You can bring them in," he replied and with that Bill ducked out of the room to retrieve the children. A moment later he returned with George and three young toddlers. Two boys about the ages of two and three were clutching at Bills hands, whilst George tried his very best to contain the youngest, a girl at about the age of one, in his grasp. At the sight of her parents, the little girl, Lily as they had named her, squealed in utter ecstasy and increased her squirms tenfold. She only relented once she was finally handed over to her father, along with her brothers.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Every witch and wizard watching the event went ridged in anticipation of the children's reactions. The room was utterly silent for what seemed like hours before their oldest, being the character that he was, broke it.

"She's wet," said James. At that, every adult in the room found themselves attempting, however unsuccessfully, to stifle a giggle. Ever since James could talk, he had had that effect on everyone he met, and it just got worse the better you knew him. That was one of the many reasons that young James Potter II got along with everyone he had met so far in his young life.

Hermione was just reflecting upon this when she felt a sudden poke on her arm and looked over to see her second child, Albus, sitting on his father's lap. He made a motion with his hand and she leaned in to hear what he had to say. After some consideration, he asked, in what one could only describe as a two year olds attempt at a stage whisperer "What's her name?" At this Hermione went as white as a ghost. She and Harry had been so absorbed with the fact that she had just given birth that they had forgotten to tell everyone there what they had decided to name the infant that was now cradled in her arms. Even more alarming was the fact that, for the life of her, she could not recall their final decision. She looked at Harry, desperately hoping that he had heard the question and would be able to answer. Fortunately for her, not only had Harry heard, but so had everyone else in the room.

Harry, seeing the look of alarm on Hermione's face and realising that she had forgotten what they had decided to name their child took it upon himself to answer the question, saving his wife from utter humiliation. "Her name is Maggie."

"Maggie Potter. What a beautiful name for one so little," said George's wife, Angelina.

"I couldn't agree more. Is that her full name, or is it longer?" asked Mrs. Weasley out of curiosity.

"It's longer," replied Hermione, who could now recall their final decision. "It's … much … longer. Her full name is Margret Ginevra Hermione Jean Potter."

Chapter two

_The crisis_

It was several hours before Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had finally come to an agreement that she and Maggie both needed some sleep. Mrs. Weasley "urged" everyone including the men, who had finally been allowed in, to leave the room promptly. Surprisingly, Harry was included in the evacuation, despite the protests of both himself and Hermione. She felt that . They bickered with Mrs. Weasley for what seemed like ages before he finally gave in and left the room with the others.

"She said that she LET me stay while Maggie was being born. She LET me!" said Harry incredulously, after they had left the room. Despite Mrs. Weasley's instructions to get some much needed rest he had joined the others in the sitting room. "_She_ let _me_ stay for the birth of _my_ child! Honestly!"

"Well, Hermione does need her rest, and, by the looks of it, so do you," said Ron, Harry's honorary brother and his and Hermione's best friend. "If you ask me, I've never seen a more difficult child birth than the one that just happened. Even Rose was easier than that, and we were all just watching."

At that, everyone in the room turned to look at the little, taciturn toddler curled up in a tight ball on Mr. Weasley's lap at the other end of the couch. Rose, Ron's oldest, was about three months older than Albus, and was as much her mother's miniature as Al was Harry's. Even Harry had to admit that her birth had been tough. She was the first Weasley grandchild to have been born at home, and was part of the reason that Al and Lily had been born at a hospital. Hermione had never had, or even seen, a natural birth before so she had been quite intimidated by all the screaming. After Rose was born, all of the Weasley's had vowed that if any of them ever had more children, they would continue their newfound tradition and the child would be born in a medical center of some kind. Harry and Hermione had booked a room at the local muggle hospital but Maggie had surprised them by showing up a week and a half early. They had been unable to get a room so of course, Maggie had been born naturally.

"When can we see her?" asked Roxanne, George and Angelina's oldest child and only daughter.

"As soon as your aunt wakes up, we'll all pay her a visit," Mr. Weasley's replied. He had been so still and quiet so as not to disturb Rose, who was snoring softly, that they had all thought he was asleep.

"When will she wake up?" asked Victoire. The only children that had been permitted to visit Maggie and Hermione earlier that morning were James, Albus, and Lily, so, naturally, the others were quite anxious to finally lay eyes on their new cousin.

"She'll wake up when she wakes up," said Percy, Another of Ron's older brothers, curtly. "In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest." Out of all Ron's older brothers, Harry had always found Percy the hardest to get along with.

"But that could be ages from now!" said Teddy, Harry's godson. Teddy was the only person in the room that was not in any way related to either Harry or the Weasleys, but had been under Harry and Hermione's care when Hermione had gone into labour. "I wish we could see her now," he said glumly.

"You'll get to see her soon enough," Harry replied sympathetically. Teddy had been born only about a month before the battle of Hogwarts. Both of his parents had been part of a secret organization called The Order of the Phoenix and had been killed in the final battle. Just like Harry, Teddy had grown up an orphan and so he thrived on anything to do with family. Even something as simple as a child being born was enough to spark his interest.

Harry, reflecting on this, fell into a deep sleep. In his dream he was back at Hogwarts fight in the final battle. He was fighting a group of Death Eaters alongside Ron and Hermione when, all of a sudden, he looked around and found the spectral images of his parents, James and Lily Potter, and his godfather Sirius Black standing before him.

"Tut tut tut, such a disappointment you have become my son," said his mother's ghost. "We expected better of you."

"Your mother is right Harry. Every hope I ever had for you has been dashed." The disappointment in his father's voice was unbearable. How could he have let so many die for him when he could have finished off Voldemort alone single-handedly?

Harry dwelled on this though for a moment and then remembered that, in doing so, he had brought peace and tranquility to the rest of the wizarding world. With that his dream transformed into one of peace and happiness. Harry could finally relax. Little did he know, however, that he would be woken up hours later by a loud bang and a baby's cry.


End file.
